Novos Planos A Garota Misteriosa
by Dai-chan n.n
Summary: AGORA POR FAVOR VOLTE PRA MIM... presente para Mary May Kawaii e Ayu Uchiha GENTE TEM FINAL FELIZ


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e eu não quero mesmo! A Hinata pode ficar com ele! Agora a Sakura vai ter que dividir o Sasuke comigo =P

**Novos planos: A Garota Misteriosa**

Minna essa fic e dedicada a Mary May Kawaii e Ayu Uchiha, duas grandes escritoras que moram no meu coração espero que gostem! Bjs e boa leitura!

*Sasuke gostoso* - Pensamentos

Personagens totalmente OOC, pois adoro fazer o orgulho do Sasuke ir pro brejo.

POVs Autora

Durante a luta com seu irmão Itachi, Sasuke se depara com a verdadeira história sobre a morte de seu clã e decide ir atrás de Uchiha Madara para impedir seus planos de destruir Konoha.

Ele parte em uma jornada, quando ele ouve boatos sobre Kabuto ter uma aliada, uma ninja médica que é poderosa o suficiente para fazer Orochimaru retorna à vida.

Sasuke junto de seus companheiros de time refazem seus planos e vão em busca do esconderijo de Kabuto, para de qualquer jeito, matar a tal ninja, assim impedindo que ela reviva Orochimaru.

oO oOo Oo

Assim que acham o esconderijo não hesitam em adentrá-lo.

O esconderijo era grande e cheio de armadilhas, mas nossos companheiros seguem sem muitos problemas, saindo assim ilesos. Mas conforme caminhavam se deparam com três fortes oponentes, para cumprir sua missão o mais rápido possível, Sasuke decide se separar de seu grupo seguindo assim sozinho em busca de Kabuto e sua aliada...

*Quem será essa garota? Não importa! Vou matá-la de qualquer jeito!*

Sasuke adentra uma sala escura e encontra uma pessoa que está a usar uma capa para se esconder.

Ele não espera nem um minuto, logo começa a interrogar a pessoa à sua frente:

- É você que esta pensando em trazer Orochimaru de volta?

A pessoa se vira para ele tirando a sua capa, no momento que a capa cai, Sasuke fica paralisado, pois a pessoa a sua frente era nada mais nada menos do que sua antiga companheira de time Haruno Sakura.

Sakura – Sim, sou eu mesma que vou trazer Orochimaru-sama de volta! Por quê?

Sasuke – Sakura? É você mesma?

Sakura – Muahahahaha... Muahahahaha! O que foi Sasuke-Kun? Achei que tinha vindo aqui para me matar, mas está assustado como um gatinho medroso... Francamente! (N/A gatinho que modéstia! Ele é um GOS-TO-SO! XD)

Sasuke – Sakura, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Sakura – O quê, Sasuke-kun? Não está acontecendo nada!

Sasuke – Sakura, não sei o que esta acontecendo, mas você está de algum jeito sendo controlada, porque você não é assim! Você nunca faria nada que possa machucar as pessoas que ama!

Sakura - Amor! Ah... O amor! Não sou mais aquela garotinha ingênua para acreditar em amor! Isso não passa de bobagem e as pessoas... Que se danem não tô nem ai!

Sasuke sente uma dor enorme em seu peito ao ouvir essas palavras... (N/A e que peito *.*)

Como o grande amor de sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, e ter ficado tão fria, mas isso não importava, naquele momento ele tinha que achar uma solução e o mais rápido possível. Porém, Sakura não esperou a reação de Sasuke e partiu pra cima dele, o atacando.

Sakura - Pensei que você tinha se tornado forte. Não foi para isso que saiu da vila? Mas parece que não adiantou muita coisa...

Sasuke - Sakura porque você está fazendo isso?

Kabuto - Muahahahahahaha... Muahahahahaha. Ela está apenas seguindo as minhas ordens Sasuke-kun. (N/A: Eu sei! Amo colocar eles dando risadas malignas n.n)

Sasuke – Kabuto... O que você fez com a Sakura? E como assim ela está fazendo isso porque você está mandando?

Kabuto - É isso mesmo! Já que você está prestes a morrer, vou te contar o que está acontecendo. Eu estava em busca de um ninja médico poderoso, e como se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria, Sakura apareceu na minha frente toda preocupada com o seu amado e sem querer eu acabei dando um medicamento ou outro pra ela para poder controlá-la.

(N/A: Por que todos os vilões contam os seus planos para o inimigo achando que esse vai morrer? u.ú)

Sasuke - E porque você precisa dela se você é um ninja médico, a não ser que não seja bom o suficiente.

Kabuto – HAHAHA! Você me pegou. Tenho que admitir, ela e mais forte do que eu, já que foi treinada por um dos legendários sannins, e também para ele voltar, vai precisar de um novo corpo e já que ela se ofereceu, sabe como é, não posso recusar.

Sasuke - ELA SE OFERECEU OU VOCÊ A OBRIGOU?

Kabuto – Calma! Á propósito, ela se ofereceu. Ah é, você não sabe, quando eu a encontrei ela estava toda preocupada com você e veio me perguntar se eu tinha pistas de onde você poderia estar, simplesmente falei que você era meu prisioneiro para ser o novo corpo do Orochimaru-Sama e como ela não queria que seu amado morresse e blá blá blá, ela se ofereceu para ser o novo corpo dele no seu lugar.

Sasuke - Não, não acredito que você fez isso com ela seu canalha! Você vai morrer!

Eles começaram a lutar e durante a luta os companheiros de Sasuke chegam e vêem seu líder lutando contra Kabuto e Sakura preparando alguma coisa, como Sakura era a única garota dali, ela tinha que ser a aliada de Kabuto. Karin (N/A: Vakacarin) vai em direção a Sakura para atacá-la, mais Sasuke entra na frente dela levando o golpe.

Karin - Sasuke porque você entrou na frente? Essa não é a aliada de Kabuto?

Sasuke - Sim, mas não quero que vocês façam nada contra ela! Entenderam?

Karin - Mas Sasuke...

Sasuke - Já me ouviram. (N/A: Se ferrou cenourão ambulante =P)

Sasuke após dizer suas ordens a seus companheiros, parte pra cima de Kabuto novamente, com toda a sua força e raiva. (N/A: Gente, imaginem a luta, pois sou péssima na descrição)

Depois de algum tempo de luta, Kabuto já estava quase morto e antes que Sasuke desse o golpe de misericórdia pergunta:

Sasuke - Como a trago de volta?

Kabuto - Não tem como fazer isso! Ela vai ficar assim para sempre ao menos que você a mate hahahahahaha!

Após as palavras de Kabuto, Sasuke fica muito furioso e parte pra cima de Kabuto com o Chidori em mãos e o mata.

Karin – Isso! Agora que acabou com ele podemos acabar com a vida dessa aqui, certo Sasuke?

Sasuke – Não!

Karin – Mas, por quê?

Juugo – Ela é a sua ex-companheira não é?

Sasuke - Sim.

Suigetsu- Você nunca me disse que tinha uma gatinha como amiga.

Karin – Sasuke, isso não importa! Como você mesmo disse, temos que matá-la de qualquer jeito!

Após dizer isso, Karin parte novamente em direção a Sakura, mas não consegue a atacar, pois Sasuke a pega pelo pescoço e a joga do outro lado da sala.

Sasuke - Eu já falei para não tocar um dedo nela, eu sei bem o que falei, mas não posso machucá-la.

Ele olha para Sakura que esta preparada para lutar.

Sasuke – Ela é minha amiga é culpa minha ela estar assim, então custe o que custar a trarei de volta.

Karin - Mas você escutou o Kabuto, ela não tem mais volta, acabou! Mate agora essa droga de garota. (N/A: CALA A BOCA, SE NÃO VOCÊ É QUEM VAI MORRER MUAHAHAHAHAHA **Ò.Ó**)

Sasuke não aguentando mais as palavras de Karin, perde a paciência e a ataca com sua espada Kusanagi.

Sasuke - Eu nunca mataria a única pessoa que sempre esteve comigo, nas horas boas e nas ruins, pois ela sempre se preocupou comigo.

Ele retira a espada.

Sasuke - Não a matarei, pois se a Sakura estivesse bem ela teria pena de matar uma pobre vadia como você! (N/A: toma trouxa se ferrou! Isso ai Sasuke! Coloca ela no chinelo)

No momento em que Sasuke vai chegando perto de Sakura, para antes de alcançá-la, pois Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi e Sai entram na sala.

Naruto – SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN! O QUE... SASUKE-TEME? O.O.

Sasuke – Dobe... u.ú

Naruto – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Aponta um dedo na cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke - ...

Kakashi – Não é hora para interrogatórios Naruto! Agora temos que saber o que está acontecendo aqui!

Sai – O que esta acontecendo com a feiosa?

Sasuke – Ela está sob controle de Kabuto.

Hinata - Ma... Mas o Ka...Kabuto..já es..está mo..morto.

Kakashi – É como a Hinata disse, Kabuto está morto, o controle dele sobre ela deveria ter se desfeito.

Juugo – Kabuto disse sobre algum medicamento que injetou nela.

Naruto – Medicamento?

Sasuke – Sim.

Suigetsu – Ele falou que ela não tinha mais volta.

Sasuke – CALADO! Ela vai voltar. – Sasuke anda até Sakura que começa a atacá-lo, ele desvia de todos os ataques.

Naruto – Sakura-chan! Pare com isso! – Naruto corre e segura Sakura pelas costas enquanto Sasuke segura suas mãos, mas Sakura consegue se soltar e dá um golpe em Naruto que cai do outro lado da sala, Sasuke leva um golpe mais forte na barriga e cai de joelhos.

Naruto – SASUKE! – Naruto corre ate Sasuke e impede Sakura de inferir outro golpe no amigo.

Naruto – Sakura para! Você não pode fazer isso! – Sakura não escuta o amigo e o ataca novamente, ela está ganhando, pois nem Sasuke e nem Naruto quer atacá-la, Kakashi, Hinata e Sai estão investigando o esconderijo à procura de algum registro do medicamento usado por Kabuto.

Juugo – Sasuke-sama... - Juugo tenta se aproximar de Sasuke.

Sasuke – Não Juugo! Não quero que vocês dois se metam nisso! Vão atrás de Kakashi e o ajude a achar pistas.

Juugo e Suigetsu seguem as ordens de seu líder e vão à busca de Kakashi, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke tentam conter inutilmente Sakura.

Naruto – Temos que fazer algo para conter a Sakura! Não sei se vamos conseguir continuar desviando de seus golpes por muito tempo.

Sasuke -... – Sasuke não fala nada só fica a olhar Sakura nos olhos.

Naruto – Sasuke cuidado. - Sasuke estava distraído pensando em como trazer Sakura de volta e não a vê se aproximando dele.

Sasuke – Naruto, não! – Naruto percebendo que Sasuke não ia conseguir desviar do golpe de Sakura, entra no meio e leva o golpe no lugar do amigo. Naruto voa longe batendo assim numa parede e perde a consciência.

Sasuke – Naruto! – Sakura o ataca, mas Sasuke não desvia e deixa Sakura o atacar e atacar novamente, ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo, de ter que se esquivar dos golpes dela, de ter que ser atacado por ela e de vê-la assim, sem seu jeito meigo.

...¨¨... o O o...¨¨...

Sasuke já estava no chão de joelhos e de olhos fechados só a esperar o último golpe de Sakura.

Sakura caminha até Sasuke com chakara nas mãos, mas não consegue o golpear, ela se afasta hesitando, sem nem saber o porquê de não conseguir acabar com o moreno. (N/A: gostoso) – Sasuke que estava a esperar um golpe fatal, estranhando a demora abre os olhos e vê Sakura se afastando dele, ele percebe que ela está confusa e aproveita para tentar fazer ela se lembrar dele.

Sasuke - Sakura eu sei que você esta ai dentro, sei que você não quer me machucar, você sempre quis me proteger, me ver fora de perigo, me ver a salvo, você se arriscava por mim.

**Flash back Sasuke/Sakura on:**

*Floresta, Gaara está chegando perto de Sasuke para atacá-lo e Sasuke esta caído, mas Naruto, Sakura e Pakun chegam na hora o impedindo*

Naruto – Sakura-chan?

Sasuke – Vocês!

Sakura * Essas manchas... Ele provavelmente passou dos limites, igual aquela vez.*

Sasuke – hurrr... (N/A: Gente finja que um gemido de dor u.ú)

Sakura – Sasuke-kun... *Kakashi-Sensei disse que aquela marca não era mais um problema*

Naruto – Quem é esse Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura – O que você quer!

Naruto – Quem diabos é ele?

Pakun – Sua aparência mudou... Mas ele é aquele tal de Gaara.

**Flash back dentro do Flash back on (Naruto):**

Gaara - Eu tirei a vida daquela que me colocou no mundo, para me tornar o melhor dos ninjas, meu pai usou uma técnica ninja para incorporar à areia em mim. Eu já nasci um monstro.

**Flash back dentro do Flash back off**

Naruto – O cara na minha frente é ele?

Sasuke - hurrr...(N/A: de novo gente pensem que é um gemido de dor)

Sakura – Sasuke-kun...

Pakun * Parece que chegamos tarde demais*

Sakura * Foi ele que fez isso ao Sasuke-kun?*

Pakun – Ei garotinha, eu não sou do tipo lutador, então vê se não me culpa por não lutar.

Sakura - Acho que sua aparência já denuncia isso

Sasuke - hurrr...

Sakura * Temos que sair daqui e levar o Sasuke-kun para onde Kakashi-sensei combinou*

Gaara – Você...

(Sasuke tenta se levantar)

Sakura – Sasuke-kun

**Flash back dentro do flash back on (Sasuke):**

Kakashi – Sasuke seu limite é duas vezes, é bem razoável. A terceira vez não acontecerá, lembre-se disso, se tentar usar a técnica à força, ela não funcionará adequadamente e o seu chakara será reduzido à zero. E na pior das ocasiões, você morrerá. Mesmo se sobreviver, o resultado final não será dos melhores, principalmente em você.

Sasuke – Por causa do selo.

Kakashi – Se deixar o ódio te consumir, tiver a depender do selo amaldiçoado, você vai interromper todo o seu desenvolvimento e crescimento pessoal, e se isso acontecer, você não será capaz de derrotar o Itachi.

**Flash back dentro do Flash ba****ck off**

Sasuke - hurrr... * Primeiro, eu tenho que voltar essa coisa ao normal*

Sakura – Sasuke-kun...

Gaara – Sim, você é aquele cara que tentei matar.

**Flash back dentro do Flash ba****ck on (Naruto):**

Gaara – Eu luto por mim mesmo e amo somente a mim mesmo, desde que haja pessoas para serem mortas nesse mundo, eu saberei que existo.

**Flash b****ack dentro do Flash back off**

Naruto – Pessoal, nós vamos fugir!

Gaara vai até Sasuke para atacá-lo

Gaara – MORRA! UCHIHA SASUKE!

Sakura se coloca na frente de Sasuke levando assim o golpe.

**Flash back off **(N/A: Aleluia! \o/)

Sasuke - Você sempre quis estar comigo, mesmo quando eu estava fugindo da vila você quis fugir comigo, para ficar ao meu lado para me ajudar e me fazer feliz.

**Flash ba****ck Sasuke/Sakura on:**

Sasuke – Esse é um novo começo, cada um de nós tem um novo caminho para seguir.

Sakura – Sasuke eu te amo tanto que não consigo suportar, se você ficar comigo eu prometo que não irá se arrepender disso, todos os dias serão divertidos, eu posso fazer você feliz, eu faço qualquer coisa por você Sasuke, então, por favor, eu tô implorando, não vai embora! Eu até te ajudo com sua vingança, eu farei o que for preciso para que ela aconteça, eu juro! Por favor, fique aqui comigo! E se não puder, então me leve com você Sasuke.

Sasuke – Você não mudou nada, continua irritante.

**Flash back off**

Sasuke - Agora, por favor, volte pra mim... – Ele se levanta tropeçando e vai até Sakura que está muito abalada com as lembranças que ela não sabia que existiam.

Sasuke - Sakura, eu te amo sei que nunca demonstrei o que sentia. Sempre fui frio não ligava pra você, mas não por que não te amava e sim por medo de ficar com você, medo de que algo te acontecesse, não aguentaria ver a razão da minha existência morrer. – Sasuke a todo o momento olhava nos olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura que ele amava.

Sasuke e Sakura não perceberão, mas Kakashi, Hinata e Sai haviam chegado e estavam socorrendo Naruto. Enquanto Juugo e Suigetsu estavam atrás de Karin que havia fugido enquanto Sasuke lutava com Sakura.

Sasuke – Sakura... err... Você sabe que não sou bom em demonstrar sentimentos, mas *suspiro* eu... eu queria que você soubesse que eu... eu te... amo. - Sasuke a agarra e a beija, um beijo com tanta intensidade como se a vida de ambos se resumisse àquele beijo. Após o beijo Sasuke cai no chão inconsciente devido aos seus ferimentos

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, SASUKE-KUN! *chorando* Sakura grita e se joga em cima de Sasuke, como a quatro anos, na grande ponte Naruto durante sua missão no País das ondas.

Kakashi: Até quem fim você voltou!

Hinata – Be..bem vi..vinda de volta Sa..Sakura-san.

Naruto – Teme! Apanhou da Sakura-chan ahahahahaha... - Naruto ria, mas mal ele sabe o quê esta acontecendo com os batimentos cardíacos de Sasuke.

Sakura vendo que Sasuke não acorda começa a tratá-lo, mas vê que seus batimentos estão muitos fracos e se desespera.

Sakura - Sasuke, eu não conseguia parar me desculpe.

Seus batimentos diminuem mais.

Sakura – SASUKE, POR FAVOR, VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR, AGORA QUE FIMALMENTE TE TENHO DE VOLTA! – Todos estavam ao redor de Sakura e Sasuke, muitos chorando outros se lamentando, mas todos sentindo a dor da perda que estava por vir.

Naruto – Teme...

Sakura – SASUKEEEEEEEE! EU TAMBÉM TE AMO, AMO VOCÊ MAIS DO QUE TUDO! POR FAVOR, FICA COMIGO... EU TÔ TE IMPLORANDO!

Quando todos já tinham perdido suas esperanças, o coração de Sasuke é alimentado pelas palavras de Sakura e como se um milagre de amor fosse cedido a eles, o coração de Sasuke se recupera e ele recobra a consciência.

Sasuke – Sakura...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun! Que bom que você está bem! – se joga em seus braços num abraço apertado ao qual o moreno corresponde.

Sasuke – Sakura... Você voltou ao normal. Que bom.

Sakura – Graças a você que me fez lembrar quem eu realmente sou. – Eles se encaram olhos nos olhos e como se houvesse uma gravidade os puxando para perto vão se aproximando, quase todos os presentes no local percebem o clima e o que ia rolar e ficam na expectativa.

Naruto – TEME! AHÁ! VOCÊ LEVOU UMA SURRA DA SAKURA-CHAN! DATTEBAYO – Naruto que foi o único a não entender o que ia rolar quebra todo o clima do casal se metendo entre os dois.

Kakashi - *soco em Naruto* Menos Naruto... Menos...

_**Owari...**_

**N/A: **Minna! Espero que tenham gostado.

Essa one foi escrita há muito tempo, a mais ou menos um ano mas só agora foi postada então peço desculpas se não tenha ficado como o esperado por vocês.

O Sasuke está ooc pois AMO acabar com o seu orgulho Uchiha e o deixar mais sociável.

Bom, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews, pois é muito bom saber se gostaram da fic! Me dá incentivo para escrever mais.

Kisses gatinhas e gatinhos e uma barra de chocolate pra quem me deixar uma review \o/

**N/B: **Hello people!

Eu não sou beta nem nada, apenas dou uma forcinha pra minha grande priminha aqui! AMO as fics dela! São cada uma...

E olha só, eu sou privilegiada, pois leio TU-DO de antemão! HÁHÁ!

E como eu disse, eu não sou beta, apenas dou uma forcinha, e caso tenha passado algum erro, _sorry, _eu não vi ou eu não sei escrever mesmo! XD

E como ela já pediu lá em cima, REVIEWS!

Isso sempre alegra um autor! E vamos falar a verdade, não custa nada! =P

Bjinhus, bjinhus, tchau, tchau! (momento Xuxa on)


End file.
